Running with the Pack
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Join Ellesandra Richards on the day she became the fifth maurader.


**Running with the Pack**

It was a cool, breezy afternoon in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Ellesandra Richards sat by the lake, sun glinting off of her gold-streaked bond hair and vibrant amber eyes. She was sitting with some other girls from Gryffindor, but they were all listening to what one girl, Lily Evans, was saying. Well all of them except Ellesandra.

She kept glancing over at a tree on the hill. Four young boys sat beneath it; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders. She had a thing for Sirius and always had. She longed to hang out with them, be a part of their group. She sighed longingly and returned to the conversation.

Over under the tree, James and Sirius sat talking about how they had embarrassed Severus Snape the day before.

"Did you see the look on his face when you threatened to take off his boxers," Sirius said between fits of laughter.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a threat if Evans hadn't stepped in," James said.

"Aw, come on James, you wanted her to step in," Sirius remarked. The four of them knew Lily Evans entranced James.

"Yeah well…" James said trailing off.

Beside a clump of bushes sat Severus Snape though most students in his year called him Snivelus. He was a quiet boy of 15 but a very hard worker. He knew more spells entering Hogwarts than many of the students leaving. He had few friends and was the object of the Marauders torment. He was diligently reading over notes from Transfiguration while every few minutes glance to a notebook filled with curses, preparing himself for what he knew would happen.

As always, James and Sirius were scheming to embarrass Severus. Remus set his book aside and gave the two of them a look that said 'Just leave the kid alone.'

"Hey Moony lighten up," James said.

They all had nicknames. Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, and Peter was Wormtail. These names stood for their anamagus forms. In Remus' case, it was a reference to the tragic fact that he was a werewolf. As Severus stood up, collecting his things to go inside, James and Sirius struck.

"Hey Snivelus where ya going?" called James. Severus ignored him and turned to head up to the castle.

"Aw look, he's shy," said Sirius.

Ellesandra looked to see what was going on. She didn't particularly like Snape so she was glad that James and Sirius were having their fun.

"I bet you he's a mama's boy," James shouted. Severus slowly turned around, his lip curled in anger.

"Impedimenta," Sirius shouted and the books Severus was holding flew in all directions.

"Oops," Sirius said in mock apology.

Severus took out his wand and aimed it at Sirius. Fearing that Sirius would get hurt, Ellesandra rushed up the hill, wand in hand.

"Oh no you don't!" she said coming to stand between the two. Everyone just looked at her.

"If you want him, you gotta go through me first," Elle said.

"Move," Snape growled.

"Make me, Snivelus," she said smirking.

Thinking quickly on her feet was something Elle did particularly well. She looked into Snape's eyes and she showed no fear. Simultaneously they shouted.

"Crucio!" Severus yelled.

"Imperio!" Elle shouted.

Elle dodged the spell, bringing Sirius and James down with her. Severus leapt to the ground and avoided being hit as well. Unfortunately, the Cruciartus curse hit a Ravenclaw second year, causing him to fall to the ground shrieking in pain while the Imperious curse hit a Hufflepuff sixth year that fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Wands still in hand, Elle and Severus stood up and glared at each other. They hadn't realized that their spells had hit targets.

"What happened here," yelled Professor McGonagall.

No one spoke. Each student quickly put away their wand, releasing their temporary victims.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"Nothing happened Professor," Sirius said.

Later that afternoon, the four Marauders cornered Ellesandra in the library. "That was bloody brilliant," James exclaimed.

"Err, thanks," she answered.

"We could use someone like you," Sirius said.

"Really?" Elle responded, her eyes brightening.

"Yeah, you earned your stripes out there," Remus said.

"You do have an animagus form don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, a tiger," Elle said excitedly.

"Well," James said taking out his wand. "I dub you Stripes, the fifth Marauder." Ellesandra smiled inwardly knowing her prayers had finally been answered.


End file.
